


让洛|命中注定我爱你-乡村文学

by iWorld



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWorld/pseuds/iWorld
Summary: 本来想写清水文，但是文笔有限所以还是搞回了黄色。ABO+乡村爱情+先婚后爱+师生恋。
Relationships: 让洛
Kudos: 8





	让洛|命中注定我爱你-乡村文学

《命中注定我爱你》112乡村爱情+先婚后爱+师生恋  
为了师生恋的梗，设定洛洛比让让小3岁。  
（一）钢铁是怎样炼成的  
摇摇晃晃的卡车，千回百转的石子路，放牛郎的歌声飘扬在风里，迷离了赶路人。  
这是赵让第一次来到何家庄的土地。响应知青下乡的号召，一大批城里的学生被派往乡村各地支援劳动、体验生活。此时此刻，赵让还想不到前方他会遇到什么人，那人又将怎样改变他的生活。  
“以后你就在这里住，把这儿当成自己家。”村长何伯伯和蔼地笑着，眼神里满是欣赏。18岁正是赵让峥嵘年少、意气蓬勃的好时候，再加上有文化，从里到外散发着一丝儒雅。  
“之后就打扰伯伯一家了。”赵让不好意思地谢道。  
何伯伯也是有文化的人，在乡里算是德高望重、有口皆碑。他朝里屋喊道：“洛洛，快出来跟小哥哥打个招呼！”  
不一会儿，一个男孩子就从房里走出来了。见到生人来了，他倒也不胆怯，直接用灵气十足地大眼睛盯着赵让一直看，把赵让盯得不好意思起来。  
“这是我小儿何洛洛，刚刚15岁，还在念初中。他成绩不错，我打算让他之后到城里读高中。”村长介绍自己的儿子，掩不住地自豪。  
“洛洛，平时多跟你赵让哥哥学习，不断进步、不断前进！”  
“爹，我知道啦。”  
村长发现洛洛目不转睛地打量赵让，心里十分满意。  
在何家安顿了下来，赵让觉得这一切还有点陌生，内心充满了好奇。  
何伯伯不知道去哪里开会了，伯母正忙着张罗晚饭，没有谁能陪赵让聊天解闷。  
不对，还有何洛洛。  
何家的屋子是整个村庄最大的，爱书的何伯伯设置了一个房间作为书房。何洛洛正端坐在书桌前捧着书看。傍晚的阳光从窗外透射进来，映在洛洛专注的脸上，柔和好看。  
赵让笑了笑，问：“你在看什么书?”  
洛洛有点不好意思地答道：“《钢铁是怎样炼成的》。”  
“当他回首往事的时候，他不会因为虚度年华而悔恨，也不会因为碌碌无为而羞愧。”  
“这样，在临死的时候，他就能够说：我整个的生命和全部的精力，都已献给了世界上最壮丽的事业——”  
“为人类的解放而斗争。”  
一来二去，赵让发现何洛洛读过很多书，并且都有自己的见解。何洛洛也真正从心底认可了赵让这个“哥哥”。赵让没有任何优越的家境，之所以在高中成绩名列前茅，靠的除了百分之一的天分，就是百分之九十九的努力。  
晚饭的时候，赵让跟何伯伯赞不绝口：“洛洛真是极好的大学苗子啊！”  
  
（二）“让哥哥”和“小洛洛”  
“好的，今天的数学课就上到这里，下课！”  
赵让一说下课，孩子们就像脱缰的野马，飞也似地跑到操场上撒欢玩闹起来。何洛洛捧着一沓纸走到讲台跟前。“这是今天收上来的作业”，他欢快地说，“让哥哥”。  
赵让顿时一愣，这孩子叫我“让哥哥”? 倒是第一次有人这样叫他，便觉得有趣。“好呀，小洛洛，作业放到这里就好。”洛洛听见赵让叫他“小洛洛”，开心地笑得弯弯眼。  
“小洛洛，你想不想也去操场玩？哥哥教你打篮球。”“让哥哥，什么是篮球？”赵让从讲台下面宝贝地掏出一个球状物，有点小得意：“最近城里流行玩篮球，跟蹴鞠玩法不太一样，很有意思哒！想不想玩？”  
“想！让哥哥！”“小洛洛，咱们走！”  
一大一小两个身影来到了学校的小操场。  
“篮球很有弹性，这是运球。”篮球活泼地一上一下，时而从左手传到右手，时而从跨后弹到跨前。小朋友们都惊呆了，跑到了洛洛旁边一起看赵让运球。  
“那里应该有个框，这是投篮。”赵让环顾四周，然而操场并没有球筐。十米开外有个小卡车，专门用来拉柴火的。篮球轻飘飘地落入小卡车内。  
小朋友们都跃跃欲试。“洛洛先来试一试吧。”“好！”  
篮球在洛洛和赵让之间传递。赵让是个篮球好手，每次都能传到洛洛接球最舒服的位置；洛洛是第一次打，有时传歪了，赵让小跑去捡球，让他怪不好意思。“让哥哥，我打的不太好。”“没关系，熟能生巧呀。你想打就找我，随时奉陪。”听到赵让的鼓励，洛洛甜甜地笑了。  
把球传给没玩过的孩子们，孩子们争先恐后，玩得不亦乐乎。赵让灵机一动，大喊：“每天按时完成作业的人可以放学后玩儿篮球！”洛洛心想：“好聪明。” 于是笑得更甜了。

(三) 我是来看你干活的  
赵让来何家庄的时候正是夏季。村口小水塘的荷花初放，蜻蜓和蝴蝶翩翩飞舞，知了声声鸣唱着夏天，“小荷才露尖尖角，早有蜻蜓立上头”是最适合的诗句。如今几个月过去，到了丰收的季节，黄了树叶也黄了芦苇，剩下的都是待打的谷子、待割的庄稼，村民都忙得热火朝天，才对得起一年的汗水和心血。  
何伯伯安排包括赵让在内的下乡学生们参与生产队劳动，帮困难农户老李头割麦子。  
学生队伍刚要离开村长家。“爹，我也要去！”洛洛有点稚嫩的声音传来。何伯伯不解地问：“你从小就没碰过农活，你去干嘛？”“爹，我就要去嘛~”  
看着儿子倔强的笑脸，何伯伯拗不过去，于是摆摆手：“乐意去你就去呗，问我做什么。”洛洛一听，开心地跟住学生队伍，一齐浩浩荡荡地劳动去了。  
离开了村长家，等走到村长已经看不见的地方时，赵让挪到何洛洛身边，盯着他问：“你来干嘛？手无缚鸡之力。”洛洛笑笑不说话，掏出两块糖果，递给赵让一块。接住糖果，赵让又是无奈又是甜蜜，把糖放在嘴里，开心得直呼“好甜啊”。洛洛也把糖塞到嘴里，边含边说：“我爹给我的。”随后狡黠一笑：“我是来看你干活的。”  
赵让一把搂住何洛洛的脑袋一顿揉搓：“你小子，翅膀硬了啊。”可是他的生气是装出来的，在看到洛洛跟过来的那一刻他心里已经满是愉悦和期待了。一路上，怀里的洛洛触感软软糯糯，不管聊什么都开心地笑个不停。赵让觉得，何洛洛比糖果还要甜。  
  
（四）柏树和山泉  
这一群学生都是年轻气盛、豪不服输的性格，到了干农活的时候，也是拼了全身的劲儿去争先进。尤其是男学生，在这个时候都抛开了“绅士风度”，为了荣誉红了眼，丝毫不照顾共同劳作的女同学和小朋友了。本来田里过道就很窄，若是谁往前一冲，难免撞倒了谁。  
原本洛洛正和赵让两人一边畅聊一边摘玉米，却没想到被撞得差点栽了跟头。  
“啊呀！”“小心！”  
一大一小两个身影摔作一团。高高的玉米苗挡住了两人的身影，叫人辨不清他们的踪迹。  
有注意到他们不见了的学生喊赵让和何洛洛的名字，却没人应答。真奇怪，两个大活人怎么凭空消失了呢。  
赵让很久没有这样的感觉了。从头到脚都舒服地贴合大地，视野里全是又高又黄的玉米谷子和湛蓝的天空。风吹过玉米田的沙沙声仿佛梵音萦绕耳畔，叫人完全松弛下来。  
“让哥哥……”赵让猛然发现洛洛还匍匐在怀里。洛洛的脸颊红扑扑的，眼波盈盈好似秋水。“让哥哥的味道好好闻。”  
方才摔倒的时候，赵让的抑制贴不小心被玉米勾掉了。浓郁的柏树气息笼罩赵让身周，自然包裹住了洛洛。“洛洛你怎么会感知到我的气息”，赵让有一丝惊讶，“该不会是……分化了？”  
洛洛朦胧的眼睛透出一丝笑意：“让哥哥，果然你懂。”随后又是满眼迷离。山间最清冽的泉水，不如洛洛和赵让此时的姿势缠绵。泉水生气盎然地流淌，在柏树的根茎留下一丝丝甜。洛洛往赵让的身上窜了窜，撩的赵让小腹一团热气也向上走。洛洛轻轻吮舐身下的唇，他以为自己在吃软软的奶糖，通常奶糖他都要先含着再吃进肚子里的。一吃到甜的东西，洛洛口里就分泌出好多好多津液，也跟嘴里的糖一样甜。“热乎乎的，好好吃啊”，洛洛像是说梦话一般，“给我多含一会儿吧！”正如柏树不会拒绝泉水，赵让一时失了神，温柔地回应着洛洛的吻，舌头不留神滑到了洛洛的敏感地带，逗得洛洛分泌更多更多的津液。  
不知什么时候，洛洛发现身下有个又热又硬的长棒顶着自己，“这里也有奶糖吗”，洛洛开心地说着，就要伸手把快戳破裤子的大奶糖含在嘴里。说时迟那时快，赵让把何洛洛一把拉到怀里禁锢住，一百种下一步的念头飘过。  
“洛洛”，赵让说，“咱们成亲吧。”  
先给洛洛做了临时标记，然后赵让就抱着浑身柏树香的何洛洛回到了村长家。村长见到赵让的时候，赵让两眼红得像兔子，可是谈吐却条理清晰，让人不自觉地信服。  
  
（五）“你们要相亲相爱”  
洛洛醒来的时候已经是晚上了，肚子咕噜噜地叫。“爸，我要吃饭。”他揉了揉惺忪睡眼和凌乱的鸡窝头。何父和蔼的声音从大堂传来：“洛洛，过来。”  
刚刚从黑暗中醒来，洛洛还不太适应大堂的光线，只看到父亲把一双修长的手和自己的手握在一起，一边摇一边说：“以后洛洛就跟你过日子啦……读书和生活方面需要帮助就找我，你们也要相互扶持、相亲相爱……”  
“欸？”洛洛一个激灵，睡意全没了。“爸你说什么？”  
何父给洛洛使眼色。“我说，爸同意你跟小赵成亲。举双手支持。”  
洛洛心里一喜，表面上还要做做矜持的样子。早先父亲就跟他提过结婚对象的事儿，他说喜欢赵让，父亲还很不同意来着，念叨着“他什么都好，就是个男的，除非他是个传说中的alpha，你是个传说中的omega，否则绝无可能”，没想到今天态度大变样，还直接就把自己交出去了。  
赵让手心冒汗，很担心洛洛会不会太过惊讶而难以接受。在他心里，洛洛一直是个孩子啊。没想到伯父答应的那么痛快，导致他现在还恍如梦里。他跟伯父讲的，也不过是今天下午发生的事，还有他是个alpha这一鲜为人知的事实罢了。  
在华国，仅有0.00001%的人是ABO属性。想要碰上属性相合的人难上加难，更遑论缺乏科普的年代下，封建传统的家庭会怎样对待ABO人群了。他们中的大多数也不过是遵从民间的伦理教条，找个门当户对的姑娘成家罢了。  
没想到伯父不仅开明，而且很懂。  
“对了”，何伯伯说，“直到洛洛跟你去城里读书之前，成亲这件事情保密。”  
“明白。”赵让和洛洛两颗捣蒜一样点头。  
赵让捏了捏何洛洛软软的小手。他的手很大，手指包括手指盖都很长，大大的手包住洛洛的手，暖暖的。洛洛的手虽然小但是比例修长，灵巧的手指在大手掌心弹弄。  
  
（六）夜谈  
入夜，村子里的灯都熄了，连知了都合时宜的睡了。万籁俱静中，洛洛一家人也进入梦乡。  
还以为在梦中，洛洛总感觉有人在拍自己。后来那个感觉越来越清晰，他听见有人在轻声叫他：“洛洛，出来看星星。”  
像梦游一般，清醒的时候自己已经坐在高高的屋檐上，灿烂的月下，冷冷的风里。  
“小心着凉。”洛洛肩上多了一件外套。  
赵让侧头看着何洛洛。15岁的少年正是窜个子的时候，像柳树条一样体型纤细，让人觉得弱不禁风。可是少年明亮的眸子又十分有神，让人觉得活力无穷，没什么好担心的事儿。当伯父告诉他可以和洛洛结为连理时，他无比欢喜，可是现在他又犹豫了——他不知道今后该如何与洛洛相处了。捏着掌心柔软的手，他心想，自己该如何对待这手的主人呢？  
18岁的他，真的有能力给洛洛最好的吗？不，今后他会更加努力，争取一个最好的未来。赵让想了很多很多，又觉得自己想的太多了。  
洛洛抬着头，心里默默数着天上的星。因为有厚实的外套披在肩上，即便有冷风他也一点也感觉不到冷。数完天上的星星，他开始数视线里的房子。数完房子后，他发现了寂静的尴尬。  
为什么让哥哥不说话呢？一直愁眉紧锁。  
今天对让哥哥来说，也很突然吧。  
想到这里，洛洛心里一紧。极度的喜悦之后是淡淡的不安和忧伤。  
洛洛轻轻地说：“让哥哥，我们会一起走下去吧？”  
洛洛捏了捏赵让的手。  
赵让从思绪中回过神来。“我会一直保护你的。”回答道。他心想，自己可再也不要让洛洛担心了。  
皓月之下，相拥的两人，似远似近。  
  
（七）离别  
刚刚在秘密中结为某种关系的两人，因为社会纲常的限制，不得不避嫌。又因为相似案例太少，而缺乏经验，不知如何处之。在这种亲近而微妙的关系下，会产生怎样的化学反应呢？  
放学的路上，赵让远远地跟着洛洛欢快的步伐；篮球场上，赵让密切地关注着洛洛的动作而只在一旁帮忙捡球。在课堂上，洛洛只在赵让讲课的时候目不转睛地盯着他看；旁人和他讨论起赵让，他也以赵让只是大哥哥的语调轻描淡写。  
又到了放学的时候。铃声响起，孩子们都飞去打篮球了，教室只剩下两个人。  
“我今天值日。”洛洛说着，把刚刚收上来的作业放到讲台。  
赵让今天戴了眼镜，本就温润的长相更加儒雅。  
“让哥哥。”洛洛走近赵让，仰着头看着他。  
那一沓作业赵让看也没看。他只是望着洛洛的眼睛，然后搂着洛洛的腰吻怀里人的唇。像是压抑了太久需要释放，又像是冒着随时被发现的风险而更感刺激，两个人都吻得大脑空空，两颊绯红。唇与唇之间勾连的津液在夕阳的映照下亮晶晶的，像洛洛的眼睛一样亮晶晶。赵让的目光更加深邃了。  
今天是赵让在乡里教书的最后一天。两个人都知道了。  
洛洛牵着赵让的手，两个人缓缓地走到墙边。这是视线的盲点，从门外绝对看不到这里发生的一切。  
洛洛一只手扣在赵让头旁边的墙上，毫无犹豫地吻上赵让的唇。另一只手悄悄地解开赵让的衬衫口子，玩弄着赵让的乳头。“你这个淘气包。”赵让卸去洛洛的裤子，抚摸着他的肉棒，眼看着洛洛的肉棒逐渐变成充血的红色，越来越硬挺起来。洛洛的发丝已经凌乱，眼睛红彤彤的，皮肤也变得红彤彤的，像只兔子也像只瓷娃娃，惹人爱怜。  
“让哥哥，你是个大坏蛋！”洛洛已经没了力气，可还是一边喘着一边气鼓鼓地说。“被人发现了可怎么办啊……”  
“原谅我吧，”赵让看着洛洛的眼睛，手里的动作不停，“你想怎样都行。”  
这几个月里，不仅在外面避嫌，在家里二人也颇有节制。毕竟家里还有二老，多有不便。洛洛一直想着，反正名分有了，也不急于一时，过好在一起的每一天就够了。可是时间过得太快，转瞬间赵让就要去城里了，可他不能立马也跟到城里。  
他必须要让赵让明白自己的心意，在让离开之前。  
“你知不知道，我不需要成为你的负担。我想要的，自始至终不过是和你一起简单快乐地一起长大。”赵让手上的速度越来越快了，惹得洛洛靠在怀里呜咽。  
赵让的动作慢了下来；片刻之后，又快了起来。洛洛快要支撑不住了，乳白的液体喷射而出，洒在了书桌上，也洒在了洛洛的脸上。  
赵让吻着洛洛的脸，舔舐掉洛洛脸上的精液。洛洛感觉脸上痒痒的，暖暖的，凉凉的。  
洛洛的心里也痒，五脏六腑都痒，像是有无数个小虫噬咬着他一样。洛洛身下的板凳已经满是清液，还滴答滴答地顺着板凳腿流个不停。赵让的手指毫无阻碍地插入洛洛混着爱欲之液的小穴，可是插入的不深，只在一个指节的深度来回抽插引诱。  
“嗯……嗯……啊……啊……“  
“这次我想要你的全部。洛洛啊。”  
趁着洛洛闭眼享受的时间，赵让的分身也来到了爱液的出口试探，一个冲刺抵达了洛洛最紧最深的所在。 “啊！”洛洛没来得及嗔怪，赵让的双臂从洛洛分开的双腿下面把洛洛抱起。  
洛洛用小拳拳敲打赵让的胸膛。“你干什么啊？”  
“干你。”  
赵让把洛洛靠在教室的墙上，越来越快速地结合。洛洛的嘴上说不要不要，可是腰还在纵欲得摇摆着，让身下肉棒插得更深。每插进去一次，洛洛最敏感的点就被玩弄一次，不久后洛洛就顾不得喊叫，只顾得上舒服得呢喃，任由火似的欲望肆虐全身、不留余地。  
“洛洛，我爱你。”在身下又紧又滑的小穴的刺激下，赵让每一个抽插都与洛洛融为一体，随着动作渐渐猛烈，交合处响起滋滋水声，淫荡至极。  
赵让捏着洛洛的两个臀瓣，进行着最后的冲刺。“洛洛，洛洛，洛洛……”  
“啊，让，啊……哥哥……”舌头和津液纠缠着，肉棒和小穴缠绵着，终于赵让下体喷射出滚烫的爱液，同时洛洛也再次到达了顶峰，乳白的液体喷到上面，顺着赵让的领口往下流。洛洛舔着赵让胸口上面自己的精液，“哇，好甜啊，你都不告诉我”。  
赵让哑然失笑：“要等你自己发现啊。”帮洛洛理顺了一头乱发。还留在洛洛体内的肉棒竟然又不安分地跳来跳去了。  
渐渐的，肉棒和小穴摩擦的频率又变快了。  
“你又要？”  
“我还有。宝贝。”  
等打篮球的男孩们走了，已经日落。直到离开校门口，他们的肉棒和小穴都没有分开。体积增大了一倍的alpha的性器与娇嫩紧致的omega的性器，以完美的方式交连在了一起。不但抽搐的频率是相同的，现在连心跳的速度也一样了呢。他们的连结就像柏树插在泉水中一样自然。  
如果可以，真希望永远这样不分开。  
走路时夹紧的小穴，给夹在里面的肉棒更强的刺激。明明是正常的走路，也像是扭着屁股勾引一样，让人性欲大起。  
“呜呜呜还要来吗……让哥哥我已经丢了好多次了呀、呀……啊……”  
还好天色已经黑了。不然何伯伯会发现赵让和洛洛的裤子都已经湿透了，变成深深的蓝。  
泉水一样的何洛洛，小穴永远不会干涸；柏树一样的赵让，只要吸到了泉水就不会疲倦。树和水相遇，之后便只有无限的乐趣来探索了。


End file.
